phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Suggest a "Did you know...?" about any topic relating to Phineas and Ferb. Please do not support your own nomination and please do not support one nomination more then once. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may change or remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Previous nominations may be viewed in the archive. Please do not add any new nominations after the 20th of the month so that each one will have enough time to be voted on. for October 2010 Did you know... That "I, Brobot" is the only episode that Phineas is seen taking anything from his pocket? *'Support:' If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose: '''If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. *'Comment:' If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Did you know... ''That Candace has driven a car once without an adult (exculding Phineas and Ferb Get Busted because it was a dream) and so has Isabella (even though the car was moved by gravity). Nominator: 561 * Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. * Comment: I assume you're referring to "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" when Isabella was in the van. She did not technically drive it because it had no engine. It was just gravity. Fireside Girl 20:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl * Comment: In which episode did Candace drive, then? * Comment: It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud, World, Secret of Success, Bubble Boys, Isabella and the Temple of Sap, and Out to Launch-she was driving, but the rocket was doing the work by phineas and Ferb. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: Nope, Buford comes to Phineas and Ferb and they see junk. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... "Vanessassary Roughness" is the only episode in which Candace does not express any interest in busting her brothers. * Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: This is completely incorrect. There are quite a few episodes when she doesn't try to bust them. In the episode "Nerdy Dancin'" she doesn't interact with them at all. -FossilsDaDaDa * Oppose: I also agree with FossilsDaDaDa.--'Pretty pink123' Summer Belongs To You! 03:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: I also agree with the two. 08:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Agree. There's Brain Drain, Not Phineas and Ferb, the band reunion one, Candace Loses Her head and several others as well during the series. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: '''Why do you lie? * '''Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Did you know... In "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" and "The Lemonade Stand", Buford says he was not a bully until his goldfish Biff was threatened, which does not explain why he stole bikes when he was a toddler ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). * Support: didnt realize that. 08:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''Correct! Pammazola 18:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * '''Oppose: If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. * Comment: Isn't that fact in the Summer Belongs To You page ? Did you know... There is only one episode (The Lemonade Stand) in which Buford appears without Baljeet, although Baljeet has been in some episodes whithout Buford? * Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: What about Are You My Mummy? and Fireside Girl Jamboree? Baljeet wasn't in those ones either, yet Buford was in the song part in both of them. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * And No More Bunny Business ? * Comment: No, that was just the ballpit kid in Buford's color scheme. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... Lawrence is the only member of the Flynn- Fletcher family never to sing in a voice that isn't his own voice. (not counting Perry or family members that don't live with them) Phineas did in Truck Drivin' Girl, Ferb in Truck Driving Girl, Spa Day (song), and Backyard Beach (song), Candace in E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S., and Linda in I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! *'Support:' If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *Oppose: No, in Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!, Lawrence sings She's Got an Alien Heart out of his own voice, near the end. 22:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who loves songs by Lawrence Fletcher, and wishes there were more *'Comment:' If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Did you know... In It's About Time!, when Candace gets struck by a lightning, there is an space between Katie and Adyson ,but when they time travel back in the Danville Museum the space was gone *'Support: '''If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose: If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. *'''Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here.